


Lieutenant, It's Cold Outside

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humour, Ichabbie Holidays, Pre-Relationship, Set Sometime in an Alternate Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: "Are you sure you must take your leave, Lieutenant? You could always stay here the night," he offered. "It is, after all, quite cold outside."Abbie was putting on her coat as he said this and couldn't help but laugh as she flicked her hair out from under the collar. "Did you really just 'Baby It's Cold Outside' me, Crane?"





	

Abbie's eyes widened when she noticed how late it was after glancing up from her research and catching sight of the clock on the mantel above the cabin's fireplace. "Is that seriously what time it is?" She bolted upright and started organizing the files and folders she'd brought with her into a haphazard pile to be better able to shove them into her bag. "I really have to go or I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

Crane stood as she did, leaving his own research on the coffee table and following her over to the coatrack. "Are you sure you must take your leave, Lieutenant? You could always stay here the night," he offered. "It is, after all, quite cold outside."

Abbie was putting on her coat as he said this and couldn't help but laugh as she flicked her hair out from under the collar. "Did you really just 'Baby It's Cold Outside' me, Crane?"

Crane's brow furrowed in confusion, taking a moment to search his memory bank for anything that might help him figure out her meaning and coming up empty. Finding no clue in her amused expression either, he replied, "I was merely suggesting you might want to stay the night instead of venturing out into the cold."

Abbie only just managed to stifle another bubble of laughter. "Oh yeah? Is it bad out there?"

"The weather is in no way ideal and–"

"No cabs to be had out there, I'm sure," she continued. 

"Why would you attempt to hail a cab when you've your own vehicle? Though you would probably be correct in your assessment of there being none to be had at the moment."

Abbie could not suppress the grin on her face no matter how hard she tried. "Right, because there was never such a blizzard before."

"Well I don't know if that's true," Crane countered, still oblivious. "True the snow is falling fairly steadily but my times at Valley Forge saw–"

"D'you think the snow is up to my knees out there?" she interrupted before he could start another tangent about ye olden days. 

"I'm not sure just how much snow has accumulated thus far." He glanced out of one of the cabin's windows but it was too dark for him to really see anything. "It very well could be at this point."

"Think that I'll freeze out there?"

His fingers twitched knowing he must be missing something but finding himself at a loss as to what that could be. "As I tried to impress upon you before, Lieutenant, the air is rather chilled and I would hate–"

"–if I caught pneumonia and died?" Abbie finished for him.

"Lieutenant! Why would you even suggest such a thing?" he snapped, his frustration finally winning out and she gave in to her laughter at last. "I fail to see what is so amusing."

"Crane," she addressed soothingly as her laughter died down, "I'll be fine. It's really not snowing that badly and my car has snow tires and four wheel drive. Besides, I'd rather leave now and be home than stay and find myself stuck here come tomorrow morning and be forced to have to call out of work." 

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Then please inform me when you've arrived home so I know I need no longer worry," he politely requested.

"Of course," she smiled, touched by his concern. "Goodnight, Crane. You should google 'Baby It's Cold Outside' while I'm gone," she suggested as she made her exit.

He waited until he saw her taillights disappear down the driveway and then did just that.

 

Twenty minutes later, Abbie was toeing off her boots as she hung her coat up on one of the hooks by her front door. She placed her things on her dining room table as she took out her phone to text Crane.

 _Home_

Her phone beeped a few minutes later with Crane's response.

 _ **Thank you, Lieutenant. I am relieved to know you've arrived home safe and sound.**_

She smiled and had just walked away after putting her phone down when it chimed again.

 _ **And I did indeed utilize the Google after your departure at your suggestion. I found that man's persistence in his salacious attempt to coerce his betrothed to remain with him despite her many protestations to be very ungentlemanly. I pray you know that my only concern was your safety when I proposed you stay the night at the cabin.**_

Abbie chuckled softly as she read through his message and then typed her reply.

_I know Crane. We're good. Goodnight_

_**Sleep well, Lieutenant.**_


End file.
